moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
First Knights
The First Knights are an ancient order of Arathorian knights founded by the Human warrior frontiersman Marcas Jerader over two thousand years ago, to defend the first Human nation of Arathor. It now defends the Alliance, as the order sees it as the continuation of the old Empire of Arathor. ---- The Order of the First was founded over two thousand years ago by the Arathi warrior - Marcas Jerader. Over those many years, much of our history has been lost to time, and what is known of our origins is derived from legend. Approximately 2,800 years ago in what is now southern Lordaeron, an Arathi frontiersman named Marcas Jerader, aware of the growing threat posed by the encroaching Trolls of the Amani Empire, took it upon himself to rally his countrymen to defend their nation. Marcas traveled Arathor, searching the empire for its most skilled fighters, and persuading them through brave words, and in some cases strength of arms, to aid him in his fight against the Trolls of the Amani. From a hidden base in the Hinterlands, Marcas and his band of soldiers waged a guerilla war against the Amani. During this time, the Amani Empire had been locked in a bloody conflict with the High Elves of Quel'Thalas; a conflict in which the High Elves were losing terribly. Though Marcas and his men were no immediate threat to the Amani, they could no longer tolerate such insolence within their borders. The Amani diverted a quarter of their forces away from the beleaguered High Elves, to deal with Marcas' rebels once and for all. The Elves, seeing the effectiveness in which such a small group of Humans could have in disrupting the Amani war machine, appealed to the ancient Arathi king, Thoradin for aid. When Marcas' scouts reported the approaching Trolls, Marcas acted quickly and withdrew his men before they could be overwhelmed by the sheer numbers of the Amani. Upon returning to Arathor, Marcas heard the news of King Thoradin's commitment to aid the High Elves in their war against the Trolls. Marcas led his band of battle hardened veterans to Strom, the capital of the Arathor Empire, to pledge his life and the lives of his men to the service of their empire. There in Strom, Marcas' soldiers assembled on the steps of Thoradin's palace. When King Thoradin came out, albeit with a sizeable personal guard, to see who these men were, Marcas and his men knelt before their king. When Thoradin asked who led these great warriors, all of the men answered, "Marcas Jerader. . ." Ignaeus Trollbane - King Thoradin's most trusted friend and general, having heard of Marcas' exploits in the Hinterlands asked what he wanted in return for his support. It is said Marcas replied, "Orders. When the armies of Arathor marched against the Amani Empire, Marcas and the men and women who had fought at his side marched with them. As the Trolls Wars neared its end, both sides assembled the bulk of their military might under the frozen peaks of the Alterac for one last battle. The battle raged on for days, turning the foot of the Alterac into blood soaked fields of mud, but the soldiers of Arathor refused to give any ground. On the final day, the High Elves unleashed the full power of their mages, raining fire down onto the armies of the Amani. As the sky turned crimson around them, the soldiers of Arathor fell back, leaving the Trolls to the bombardment. Marcas Jerader and a few dozen volunteers stayed to close the gap and prevent the Trolls from advancing out of the inferno. Hours upon hours passed as the flames burned away the Trolls numbers, and morale. When the battlefield had been reduced to smoldering ash, the Arathi general - Ignaeus Trollbane led his forces across the field to run down the retreating Trolls. After the battle casualties were accounted for. Marcas Jerader was found surrounded by half of his men, along with the Arathi and High Elven soldiers that stayed behind. Looking upon their bodies, King Thoradin was moved by their sacrifice. Thoradin had the surviving followers of Marcas brought before him. "We have had victory this day, but not without a heavy price. The blood of the men and women spilled here must not be, and cannot be forgotten. As for you brave few who followed him, who stood by him till the end, who were the first to fight even before your empire asked you to take up arms. . . you shall be an inspiration to all of Arathor, and a weapon against all who would see it destroyed. I offer you a chance to carry on the legacy of your fallen brothers and sisters, to serve your empire, and Humanity as its defenders. I, Thoradin, King of Arathor, commission the creation of the Order of the First, to watch over and to guard the Empire of Arathor. Long may it live." OOC Information As a First Knight your duties would include combating any threats posed to the Alliance such as the Horde, Reborn Defias Brotherhood, Scourge, and the Twilight Hammer as well as any other threats in what ever form they may take. As we grow in strength we may make it our in character mission to force the Forsaken from the Arathi Highlands, and assist the city-state of Stromgarde in the rebuilding its ruined lands. Though we are a "good" aligned guild we accept any man or woman who will take up arms in the defense of the Alliance. For example: A warlock who would slaughter the enemies of the Alliance without mercy, and even sell their own soul if it mean't victory was ensured, would be just as welcome as a paladin who believes in respecting one's opponents, and would give their own life in an instant if it meant saving a single innocent. Recruitment Those looking to join must submit themselves to an in character interview, contact Ikanwald either through whisper, or if I'm not online, through an in character in-game mail letter. The Oath Guild members will only take the following oath once they have been promoted past the first rank of Aspirant, to the second rank of Vanguard. "I swear to guard the empire's lands and people with all my strength, as those before me guarded Arathor." "I swear to uphold the empire's ideals wherever I go, protect the innocent who follow its laws, and punish the wicked who break them." "I swear to never steal from, to harm, or to murder my brothers-in-arms, or those under my protection." "I swear to be bound by this oath till my tabard be made redder with my blood." Category:First Knights Category:Organizations Category:Stromgarde Organizations Category:Empire of Arathor Category:Kingdom of Stromgarde Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Stromgarde Guilds Category:Disbanded Alliance Guilds Category:Arathorian Legion Category:Stromgarde Military